yaminomatsueifandomcom-20200214-history
Seiichiro Tatsumi
Seiichiro Tatsumi (巽 征一郎 Tatsumi Sei'ichirō) is a supporting protagonist of the Yami no Matsuei series. He is the secretary of the Shokan Division and the former partner of Asato Tsuzuki. Appearance Tatsumi is tall light-skinned man with short brown hair, brown eyes and a square-rimmed glasses. He is seen wearing a brown suit with a striped tie. Personality Tatsumi is strict and responsible, especially when expressing his concerns over the departments funds and Asato Tsuzuki's expensive habits and use of budgeted funds. He is very critical of wasting money and openly criticizes the management of the organization as a whole. As the secretary of the Summons division, his is to make sure everything is in order and in place, and often scolds Tsuzuki when he is late or slacking off at work. However, Tatsumi cares deeply for Tsuzuki and knows he is a good Shinigami. He often worries for Tsuzuki as he tends to wonder off to unknown places or when Tsuzuki isn't himself. He is very competitive or compliant when money is involved, as such extending his services at a cost (deliberately to Tsuzuki) which appears to have rubbed off onto Hisoka Kurosaki (who wanted to charge Kazutaka Muraki "one night, 5,000 Yen" for sleeping with Tsuzuki). History Tatsumi had a small family. Himself, a sister (unclear on older or younger), his father, and his mother - who was from an old, noble family. Though his mother wasn't too good at housework due to her previously pampered lifestyle, she ran off with his father and started their family. Tatsumi worked hard to help his mother out, thinking as a child he was supposed to help and protect her. All he did with his best efforts was make her cry, according to his account. Coupled with the fact that he wanted to protect her despite her sadness, adding in the guilt that he felt over his mother's death and thinking he killed her, his rumination on how red his hands were but no mention of a weapon; it was likely Tatsumi's mother killed herself in her depression and he blames himself for her death. He was Tsuzuki's partner before Hisoka came along, the third partner he had. However, as he got to know Tsuzuki, something started to eat at him. It seemed that everything about Tsuzuki was different, but there was something about his new partner that reminded him of his mother. Then when the purple-eyed shinigami would get sucked into depressions after the missions, smiling despite the pain and sadness behind the fake gesture, it started to eat at Tatsumi. With his guilt rising and finding himself unable to really fully comfort Tsuzuki, he traded off to a new partner and focused on his career, doing his best to stay distanced from the shinigami. However, despite his guilt, Tatsumi still cares deeply for Tsuzuki. He uses his position as secretary to keep a watchful eye on the errant slacker. It was also hinted that their relationship was a bit more serious besides being partners as shinigami. In the Count's story, Tsuzuki's feminine side (Whom Tsuzuki named Ruka) fell in love with the Butler that represented Tatsumi in the manga. The butler himself, despite keeping a cold and professional distance, showed his affection for the young maiden every time she came for help. Plot Relationship Tsuzuki Asato: He was once Tatsumi's partner before Hisoka became Tsuzuki's new partner. More often than not, Tatsumi ends up a slave driver, a penny-pinching taskmaster, a parent scolding him like an errand child, and even cold and distant and cruel - referring to the shinigami as an idiot. However, despite his rigid behavior, he does actually care for Asato Tsuzuki more than he lets on. Their partnership didn't last long as Tatsumi couldn't emotionally bear working with Tsuzuki for long. Trading off to a different partner and quickly climbing the ranks, he took up the position as secretary to distance himself from being too close to Tsuzuki; but it gave him the opportunity to still keep an eye on him. Tsuzuki was under the impression for quite some time that Tatsumi hated him, but he has always cared deeply for the slacker. It's hinted that they used to be together in a more serious relationship. Hisoka Kurosaki: Not much is said about their relationship, but they seem to get along well as they both take their work seriously. He admires Hisoka's loyalty and dedication to Tsuzuki and the patience he had with him in their partnership and is surprised that Hisoka was willing to risk his life to save Tsuzuki from burning to death when he tried to commit suicide in Muraki's lab, while he himself hesitated when he knew Tsuzuki wanted to die and believes that Hisoka is a better partner to Tsuzuki than he was. Yutaka Watari: They are good friends who work together in the office. The two of them enjoy teasing Tsuzuki when he brings sweets to work and they work together on cases when there were accidental deaths or murders that had to be solved. Chief Konoe: CEO of the Summon's Division, he and Konoe hand out assignment's to the Shinigami and assign partners. They both show concern and worry for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Powers/Abilities Tatsumi is a unique case altogether. While, having no shikigami of his own, he certainly can't be counted out as weak. It seems the strangely strict and frugal secretary actually is a practitioner of Shadow Magic, which is lauded as very rare several times in the manga. (It gets brief mention in the anime, but not enough past the fact that he uses shadow magic.) Though it is a little unclear just what he can or can't do, he has, so far, managed to use his skills to protect Hisoka and Tsuzuki both from Todou's flames, saving them with his powers. (Again, unspecified. Just that he used the shadows as a shield and brought them out. Somehow. Magically.) Aside from that, it's safe to say he has the standard Shinigami powers of flight, regeneration, invisibility to those who have no strong spiritual power, and being able to extend his life by claiming those off the registry who are slated for death. (This last part is only mentioned in the manga.) Trivia * Tatsumi's birth date and death date are shown below: ** He was born in December 27, 1910 ** He died in 1939 at the age of 29 * Tatsumi's height is 182cm (6"0) * Tatsumi's blood type is A * Tatsumi has an unnamed mother Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shinigami